


Merry and bright

by fowlbyname45



Series: Chix/Lili [2]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, One Shot, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: Chix Verbil and Lili Frond attend the LEP Christmas party together
Relationships: Chix Verbil/Lili Frond
Series: Chix/Lili [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598836
Kudos: 3





	Merry and bright

Tonight was the night of the Lower Elements Police Chirstmas party. All of the officers gathered together for a laid back celebration of the holiday, complete with gift exchange. This was all well and good, except there was a catch: the officers were allowed to bring dates. And even though Chix Verbil was usually labeled as one of the most outgoing and flirtatious fairies around (which he generally was), for whatever reason he was completely petrified to ask Corporal Lili Frond to be his plus one for this annual event. Yes, the two had gone out for coffee last week, but that didn't exactly solidify them as "together", now did it? So, now Chix was nervous, which had to be a monumental occasion in the course of fairy history.  
The sprite took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Lili's office. "Yeah, who is it?" the elf called from inside.  
"It's Chix."  
"Come in." He did so, trying not to show his nervousness by hovering too badly. "Hi, Lil."  
"Hey, Chix! Uh, how have you been?"  
"Fine. Er, good. So...I have a question."  
"Sure."  
"Do-you-want-to-go-to-the-office-Christmas-party-with-me?" (Apparently, this week it was Chix's turn to spew out a fast run-on sentence.)  
Lili laughed good naturedly and said "Of course! I'd actually love that!" Eyes sparkling, the elf rose from her desk and gave Chix a peck on the cheek before skipping out of the room to head to her lunch break.  
Chix was left standing in the middle of the office, grinning like an idiot. He caught himself, but couldn't hold back a "Yes!" as he pumped his arm excitedly.  
...  
The next evening, as Lili was putting on her earrings in the mirror, she smiled broadly at her reflection. The elf was really looking forward to tonight, more then she usually was for these kind of functions. To be completely honest, she normally wouldn't even bother going: too many obnoxious fairies, not enough friends. But she had a feeling-a Christmas wish, rather-that tonight would be different.  
...  
A half hour later, Chix arrived at Lili's apartment to pick her up for the party. He gaped slightly in admiration as she came to the door, her beautiful red dress complimenting her eyes. She smiled sweetly at him as they walked outside, hoping with all of her heart that tonight would be perfect.  
...  
Later, at the party, everyone was having a great time. A few fairies looked in suprise at the couple as they walked in, not expecting to see them together, then went about their festive business as usual. Lili actually grinned when she saw Holly and Trouble talking at the punch bowl; she still wanted what was best for both of them, despite what had happened between her and the commander. They both deserved to be happy.  
Two hours and an eggnog later, it was time for the gift exchange. Chix and Lili's eyes met from across the room, and they smiled shyly at each other. Chix walked over to her, hovering slightly to meet her gaze, and presented the elf with a small box. She opened it eagerly to find a beautiful charm bracelet. It had an acorn charm on it as a nod to her job at the LEP, as well as a tiny golden crown to honor her lineage. Lili grinned widely, tearing up a bit, as she embraced her friend, murmuring "Thank you, Chix. Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome, Lil, and...merry Christmas."  
After a moment, the two broke apart and Lili said "Oh gods, what I got you seems really silly in comparison!"  
Chix smiled reassuringly and said "I'm sure it's great hon, don't worry." She nodded and gave him a box that he promptly unwrapped. Inside was a red and green scarf that matched his hair and skin, as well as the holiday decorations around them. He smiled broadly and said "It's great. Thanks, Lil."  
Just then, Grub walked by the couple and stopped suddenly. He pointed upwards, smiling uncharacteristically slyly, and uttered one word: "Mistletoe."  
Chix and Lili immideately started blushing profusely and avoiding each other's gaze (as called for by the sacred Mistletoe Tradition), as a few more fairies glanced over to see what was going on, adding to the already embarrassing situation.  
Chix looked over at Lili, his cheeks as hot as summer on the surface despite the season, and mumbled "Um... ahem...may I..." Lili nodded, her face just as red as his was, as he slowly moved closer...and the two shared their first, searing kiss underneath the mistletoe.  
Her wish had come true, and tonight was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (extremely late) Christmas y'all! As always, thx for reading!! <3  
> Also, some of the things in here (such as Chix being shorter then Lili and his hair being red) come from hcs on Tumblr :)


End file.
